Buzz Lightyear/Gallery
Images of Buzz Lightyear from the Toy Story and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command franchises. Promotional Images Buzz3.jpg|Buzz TS3.jpg|Promo for Toy Story 3 Toy Story.jpg|Promo for Toy Story Toy-Story-2-pixar-116966 1024 768.jpg Toy Story Toons logo woody buzz no text.jpg Toystorychase.jpg Toy-story-of-terror-2-600x600.jpg Home billboard v1.jpg 550x298 abc-breaks-halloween-tradition-with-new-pixar-special-7909.jpg|Buzz Buzz_Lightyear_Promational_Art.jpg Youve-Got-a-Friend-In-Me.jpg TSTTF-Pixar-billboard.jpg Toy-story-2-characters-desktop-wallpaper-3840x2400.jpg Toy-Story.jpg BuzzSciencePixar.jpg|The Science Behind Pixar promo BuzzSciencePixar2.png Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Toy Story 2 Poster.jpg Buzz Lightyear Flying.jpg Buzz Lightyear Running.jpg buzz-lightyear-wallpaper-3.jpg Stock Art Clipbuzz8.gif Buzz Lightyear Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum July311.gif Films ''Toy Story AndyandBuzzSleeping.jpg|Andy and Buzz sleeping Tumblr ks0jghLLDW1qzzev4o1 500.jpg Toystory 761.jpg Buzz-lightyear-rex-toy-story-473544 445 266.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6626.jpg Sid and Buzz.png Hannah Phillips Screenshot 5.png Hannah Phillips Screenshot 6.png File:Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-5844.jpg|Buzz as Mrs. Nesbitt Hannah Phillips Screenshot 7.png Hannah Phillips Screenshot 8.png Buzz-sid-and-woody.jpg Buzz-woody-sid.jpg Toystory-disneyscreencaps.com-5615.jpg Tumblr n6rpovQdNq1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg File:Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2735.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2759.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4075.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4141.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-9143.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3626.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3659.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3746.jpg vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h19m38s171.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h24m29s11.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h25m53s92.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h26m42s68.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h46m35s203.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h16m22s168.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h16m14s74.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-19h40m12s182.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h23m19s240.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h37m21s219.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h21m52s141.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h21m58s209.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h22m08s45.png File:Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-5728.jpg File:Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-5735.jpg File:Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-5757.jpg vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h22m20s167.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h23m39s187.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h23m54s87.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h24m01s157.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h24m08s234.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h28m46s194.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h28m31s35.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h29m43s240.png File:Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6406.jpg File:Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6420.jpg vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h37m11s110.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h38m14s233.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h38m03s107.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h38m08s183.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h36m57s227.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h15m27s116.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h36m42s80.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h36m14s62.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h33m34s242.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-19h50m17s110.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-19h50m39s70.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-19h51m59s101.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h23m37s248.png Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8853.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg Toy Story 2 Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h12m45s22.png vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h27m49s156.png Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-3737.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-5069.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-5093.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-5101.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-5108.jpg|"Oh no..." Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-5114.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-5119.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-5134.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-6405.jpg Toy Story 2 012.JPG Whoisthetruebuzz.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-7490.jpg vlcsnap-2012-09-02-19h57m10s222.png Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-7535.jpg vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h01m24s115.png vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h02m02s210.png vlcsnap-2012-09-02-19h59m07s123.png 48484848483814.jpg 73838282.jpg Buzzsayinggoodbyetoother.jpg Andy s toys vs Stinky Pete.PNG Prospector stinky pete and andy s toys.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h10m31s217.png Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9695.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9815.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9825.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9865.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h31m55s86.png Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10097.jpg Toy Story 3 Picture 35.png Toys_009.jpg Lotso.jpg|Buzz with Lotso Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3812.jpg Big 0toy story 3 55.jpg Picture-toy-story-3.png Buzz-and-Jessie-s-dance-jessie-toy-story-.jpg|Jessie and Buzz dancing Toy3story-buzz-lotso.jpg Lots-O-Huggin-Bear-disney-males-26226844-1920-1080.jpg Lots-O-Huggin-Bear-disney-males-26226827-1920-1080.jpg Lotso Abrazitos 800.jpg Lotso-and-Buzz.jpg Lotso hugging buzz.png big baby and buzz.jpg Buzz Lightyear, Lotso, and Ken.jpg Lotso-buzz-jessie-woody-hamm.jpg Buzz and Jessie dancing 2..jpg|Jessie and Buzz dancing together 2. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3269.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3242.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3188.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3118.jpg Toy3story11256.jpg Toy-Story-3-.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8354.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8338.jpg Look at toys.jpg Miscellaneous Buzz-in-Nemo-easter-egg-post.jpg|Buzz Lightyear's cameo as one of the toys in the Dentist's Waiting Room in Finding Nemo Of.jpg|Buzz Lightyear's appearance in The Sorcerer's Apprentice Buzz Lightyear in Bedtime Stories.jpg|Buzz Lightyear's appearance in Bedtime Stories Coco Cameos plaza.png|Buzz Lightyear as a piñata in ''Coco Television ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz_Lightyear_of_Starcommand_Cartoon-500x375.jpg|Team Lightyear Buzz Tells Mira That He is So Ready To Party.PNG|Buzz tells Mira he is so ready to party The LGMs Tell Buzz This Could Take Some Time.PNG Starcommand.jpg Zurg26.jpg Zurg21.jpg Zurg20.jpg Zurg09.jpg Lightyear.jpg TeamLightyear.png Tlshrug.jpg Mrbz.jpg Mirabz55.jpg Mirabuzz.jpg Mira11.png XR31.jpg XR25.jpg Buzz&LGM.png Buzz01.jpg buzz02.jpg Gravitina02.jpg Gravitina01.jpg Buzzlightyear fight.jpg|Buzz fighting NOS-4-A2 Screenshot (19).png|Buzz in prison jumpsuit Buzz Hears Laser Fire.PNG|Buzz Hears Laser Fire Buzz Lightyear Finally Found Something to Do.PNG|Buzz Lightyear Finally Found Something to do Star Smasher.png Blosc3.png Buzz & Ozma's First Kiss.jpg Buzz & Ozma - Return to Karn.jpg Buzz & Ozma - Return to Karn (1).jpg Buzz & Ozma - Return to Karn (3).jpg Buzz & Ozma.jpg Buzz and Ozma almost kiss.jpg Buzz & Ozma - Return to Karn (2).jpg 3333_0_screenshot.png famous line come in star command.png|"Buzz Lightyear to Star Command. Come in, Star Command." buzzcast.png Bonnie & Buzz - Eye of the Tempest (2).png Bonnie & Buzz - Eye of the Tempest (1).png vlcsnap-2016-07-06-19h33m25s849.png vlcsnap-2016-07-06-20h06m49s070.png vlcsnap-2016-07-06-20h06m57s998.png Toy Story Toons Ttoon2_47cs.pub16_197.jpg Toy-story-of-terror-trailer-wpcf 400x225.jpg Toy-story-of-horror-ftr.jpg Screenshot 2013-08-09-17-01-22-1.png Toy-story.jpg Toy story of terror 2013.jpg 25232634.jpg Toy story of terror sky movies ad.jpg Toystory terror 616.jpg 1380316641.jpg 1380316621.jpg TSTTF-Woody-Buzz-Fall.jpg TSTTF-Woody-Buzz.jpg TSTTF-Trixie-Woody-Buzz.jpg TSTTF-Bonnie-house.jpg TSTTF-battlesaurs-toys.jpg Pixar-hawaiian-vacation-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg Miscellaneous Buzz Lightyear.jpg Donaldbuzz.png|Donald dressed as Buzz in the ''House of Mouse episode "House Ghosts" Woody Jessie Buzz cameo 2.jpg Concept Art Buzzconceptart01.png Buzzconceptart02.png Buzzconceptart03.png Buzzconceptart04.png Buzzconceptart05.png Buzzconceptart06.png Video games Unused Buzz Summon Model KHIIFM.png|Buzz's model in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Buzz Lightyear DI Render.png|Buzz Lightyear in Disney INFINITY Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 6.jpeg Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 13.jpeg Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 11.jpeg Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 10.jpeg ToyBox UnexpectedPairings 1.jpg ToyBox UnexpectedPairings 2.jpg Toybox merida 1.jpg Disney infinity aladdin jasmine toy box 2.jpg BuzzLightyear_Disney_Infinity_Render2.png Icon 300x300 29ae7b9f.png Logo as of June, 30, 2016.png 12963362 597721423724503 8015542474537879798 n.png Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg PROMO.png Kingdom Hearts III 85.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 82.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 81.jpg KHIII Toy Story Rocket.png BuzzLightyear.png Mrs.Nesbitt.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzBuzz.png|Buzz emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Cars.png|Buzz on the Cars app icon. Disney Parks and other Live Appearances caitlin12.jpg|Buzz with Woody at one of the Disney Parks New Generation characters.jpg|Buzz with Woody, Jessie, Stitch & other members of the New Generation Festival on the road to Disneyland Paris. 03 - Buzz Lightyear.jpg|Buzz's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. IMG 2285.PNG|Buzz with Woody at the Motor Cars and Stars Parade BuzzLightyearToyinTheScienceofAdventurewithNASA.jpg Buzz-Rex-B35074283 67 500w.jpg BuzzLightyearToyinTheScienceofAdventurewithNASA2.jpg BuzzLightyearandRCinWaltDisneyWorld.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg Buzz Lightyear HKDL.jpg IMG 2285.PNG|Buzz with Woody at the Motor Cars and Stars Parade Tumblr ks0jghLLDW1qzzev4o1 500.jpg Buzz Lightyear.JPG Buzz Lightyear 2.JPG 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg New Generation characters.jpg|Buzz with Woody, Jessie, Stitch & other members of the New Generation Festival on the road to Disneyland Paris. IMG 2285.PNG|Buzz with Woody at the Motor Cars and Stars Parade TAV705023.jpg|Buzz Lightyear with Tim Allen as Disney's Hollywood Studios SHDR Toy Story Land Groundbreaking.jpg 17760544 401431973556183 1296724554 n.jpg 21074124 470614729971240 832483502 n.jpg RSF29361.jpeg 27846215 543022436063802 341658650 o.jpg 22385242 10155281216984775 1122732160 n.jpg 27835549 543022439397135 284207403 o.jpg Merchandise Buzz Lightyear Dart Pin.jpg Buzz Pin.jpg Buzz Lightyear Ship Pin.jpg Buzz Figurine.jpg Wyoming Pin.png TYFU04233_01.jpg Toystorycharactersmickeypins.jpg buzzpookaloo.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Pookaloo buzzwobbler.jpg|A Buzz Lightyear wobbler from Kelloggs Disneycharacterpins.png disneylandbuzz.png|A Disneyland pin with Buzz on it buzzastroblasterspin.jpg|Astro Blasters Buzz pin buzzlightyearwdcc.jpg buzzcalendernovember2002.png buzz2000pin.png milliondreamstoystory.png|Features Buzz dressed as Woody buzzwoodychristmaspresents.jpg buzzmickeyhead.jpg buzzvinylmation.png|Buzz vinylmation pin Toystorywonderfulworldofreadin.jpg Chipndaleasbuzznwoody.png|Chip and Dale as Buzz and Woody Buzz Lightyear Burger King Toy.jpg Buzz Lightyear Talking Action Figure - 12''.jpeg Buzz Lightyear Talking Action Figure - 12'' In Box.jpeg Disney Adventure Buzz.jpg Disney_Adventures_Magazine_cover_November_30_1996_Toy_Story.jpg January24th.png|Buzz's page in Disneystrology Where Dreams Come True.JPG Completeblosc.jpg|Mcdonalds Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Set disney_plushes.png buzz_plush.jpg Il 570xN.373624769 4t0j.jpg buzz bookmark.jpg A Merry Christmas Cookbook.jpg Buzz Blasts.jpg Large thumb.jpg 4713045995 d7ca24aac6.jpg Buzz Lightyear Light-Up Helmet for Boys.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg TS-Shirt.jpg TS-Hat.jpg 201268891646.jpg BuzzLightyearPuppet.jpg Buzz Lightyear Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Buzz Lightyear Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Disney Toy Story Buzz TOT pin.jpg Buzz Lightyear Plush Badge Tsum Tsum.jpg Tsum Tsum Size Comparison.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum.png D23-toy-story-mugs.jpg Hikari_ClearBuzz_Figure.png Tsum Tsum Pencil Case 1.jpg Japan Tsum Tsum Calendar 2016.jpg 1999-Nesquik-Toy-Story-2-Stick-n-Stay-Figure---mint--3-.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Vinyl Mystery Stack Series 2.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 07.jpg|LEGO Buzz Lightyear MINI_TOY_STORY_BUZZ_LIGHTYEAR_DASHBOARD_DRIVER_MOTION_&_TALKS.jpg|Dashboard Drivers Buzz Lightyear by Gemmy|link=Buzz Lightyear/Gallery Mike and Sulley Tsum Tsum Sandals.jpg LEGO_BUZZ.png B23eeX.png Duplo_Buzz_with_wings.png Itty bitty buzz lightyear.jpg Miscellaneous Pixar-canada1.png D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Start Stacking Promotional Image.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Toy Story galleries Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries